


Taste of Heaven

by silvercranewrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 24 hours, First Meetings, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, One Night Stands, Pining, Sexual Tension, barAU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvercranewrites/pseuds/silvercranewrites
Summary: Kageyama smiled and shook his head. He raised his left hand and first stared at his wedding ring. With a long look at the man now standing before him, Kageyama took off the ring and grabbed Hinata’s hand again.“Let me forget.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Taste of Heaven

“Oh god!” He is absolutely my type!” Yamaguchi exclaimed when he slid himself on the red couch, sitting too close for comfort beside Tsukishima.

“Let me guess, the guy with the black hair and blue eyes?” Tsukishima raised his wine glass and stared at his own face’s reflection on its quite transparent surface. He applauded to himself at the efficiency of wineglass maintenance.

Yamaguchi furrowed his brows, eyeing him suspiciously. “How did you know?”

Tsukishima grinned and pointed his right index finger to the bartender table before them. “Guess Hinata beat you this time.” And then he drank all the contents of his wineglass, savoring the taste of wild raspberries and rum in his mouth.

Yamaguchi’s attention snapped towards the bartender table and found Hinata sitting comfortably on a bar stool talking to the same man he was ogling at first. Yamaguchi’s mouth hung wide open and Tsukishima helped him close them. “Well that’s unfair! I saw him first!” Yamaguchi rolled his dark green eyes and took Tsukishima’s wineglass from his hand.

Tsukishima glared at Yamaguchi. “If it bothers you too much, why don’t you try flirting with him too?”

Yamaguchi shook his head. “I’m good. Guess I have to find a new prospect.” He looked around the bar, his gaze falling unto the dance floor.

Tsukishima shrugged his shoulders. “Yamaguchi. Before you go flirting with anyone in the room, replace the wine you just drank.”

Yamaguchi sighed in disbelief. “Fine.”

• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ •

“You come here often?” Hinata sat down on a bar stool, his hand raised to signal the bartender who was at the far side of the counter, preparing margaritas to two vixen looking ladies. The bartender saw his hand and nodded his head in acknowledgement.

“Are you talking to me?” The man with the blue eyes asked, looking to his side to check if he’s the person Hinata’s really asking.

Hinata chuckled. “Who else, dummy? We’re the only ones in this part of the counter.” Hinata adjusted himself on the bar stool, right arm folded on the table, his chin laying at the back of his hand. “This is my first time seeing you here.”

“Yes, first time.” The man replied and he nervously began to fidget with his hands.

Hinata looked down on the man’s trembling fingers and his eyes caught something amusing on one of them. The handsome man was wearing a gold band on his left ring finger. Hinata looked up with raised brows. “You’re married?”

The man stared down at his fidgeting hands and he abruptly hid his ring finger with his other hand, clasping it tightly. “Once?” The reply sounded like a question and not a statement.

Hinata looked away and focused his attention now to the bartender now pouring his drink on a blue transparent glass. He ordered gin, something he usually drinks when he began to talk to random strangers in places like this bar. For some reason, it made him a bit braver and he could think straight despite of its bitter and strong content. “Thank you.” Hinata told the bartender once he was through pouring his drink on the glass.

“My pleasure, sir.” The bartender smiled and shifted his focus to the man beside Hinata. “Would you like a refill with yours, sir?

The man looked down on his half empty glass and shook his head. “I’ll call you if I need another round.”

The bartender nodded his head and went back to the two ladies across them.

“You said once? Widower or divorcee?” Hinata took a quick sniff of his drink and locked eyes again with the man beside him. The man indeed have gorgeous blue eyes; inticing and mesmerizing.

“Separated.”

“So no lawyers and papers at the moment?” Hinata twirled the contents of his glass on his hand and with a swift movement of his hand, drank its content whole down his now burning throat. He let out a sound of satisfaction and raised his glass to the bartender for another round.

“Should you be drinking that fast?”

Hinata smirked. “I drink a lot so don’t worry about my alcohol intolerance. But thanks for caring!” The last sentence; a coat of sugar to the mouth.

The man smiled and raised his glass to Hinata. “Well cheers to that!”

Hinata hits the man’s glass. “Cheers! You got a name?”

“Kageyama. Kageyama, Tobio.”

“Hinata Shouyou!” He placed his glass on the table and extended his hand for Kageyama to shake.

Kageyama took Hinata’s hand to his own and they both shook hands warmly. “And to answer your previous question, I am the only one who is still trying to mend the relationship, so yes.. no legal papers at the moment.”

Hinata nodded his head curtly and watched as the bartender pour another round of gin on his glass. “If you don’t mind me asking, you have a child?”

Kageyama shook his head.

“Then what’s stopping you? Not to sound like a snooper, but what’s your reason for clinging unto the relationship? By the sound of it, your partner seems to like the idea of a divorce.”

Kageyama was caught off guard. Hinata did spoke the truth. Yumiko— his wife of two years—has been insistent for the divorce. “Maybe because I am not ready?”

Hinata drank the gin with one quick chug again. He moved his chair closer to Kageyama, turned his body so he’s facing him and stared at him seriously. “You know you can’t hold unto a relationship with only one party? You’re just making yourself more miserable!” Hinata patted Kageyama’s shoulder and continued, “Hey, I am not a relationship guru but you can’t win a battle if you have no more reason to fight through it!”

Kageyama chuckled, putting the rim of his glass close to his lips. He contemplated to answer back pausing a short moment when the truth began to dawn on him. Yumiko did say she fell out of love and there are no more reason to go back to the relationship. “They say I am just as stubborn as a rock. But I still love my wife, if that’s what she is still called til now.”

Hinata sighed in disbelief. “Well that sucks! Love is complicated, cheers to that!” He raised his empty glass and placed it down on the table. “Well, I’ll just get to my point.” He leaned closer to Kageyama. “I’m not just here to ask about your miserable married life.”

“Excuse me?” Kageyama looked at him with his narrowed blue eyes, face contorted confusingly.

“Want to have a fun night with me, Kageyama?” Hinata smiled slyly. He reached for Kageyama’s hand and rubbed his thumb on Kageyama’s pale skin. “I am kind of interested with you and maybe want something more than just talking.”

Kageyama blinked but then he realized what Hinata meant. After all, he went to this place to drown his sorrows. He wanted to forget and Oikawa had suggested that he atleast have some little fun alone and maybe somewhere down the road, he will come to a conclusion. Hinata might be his _conclusion_.

Kageyama really needed to get away. And maybe a little flirting will not be that bad, especially that he may at some point be single now. Yumiko has already moved on despite them having no legal separation, but she already have someone, so what’s a damage to that?

Hinata raised a brow, his lips tilted to a sly smile. “So what do you say?” Hinata placed a bill on the table. “My treat as well.” He pointed to Kageyama’s glass.

Kageyama looked Hinata straight to his eyes, his eyes now boring with intensity. With a mischievous smile in return, Kageyama leaned closer to Hinata’s face and cupped him on his chin. Hinata lets him and before he could utter a word, Kageyama kissed him flat on his lips. Hinata smiled to this kiss. “So is that a yes?”

Kageyama stood up and offered a hand to Hinata. “Then lead the way.”

Hinata laughed and took Kageyama’s hand to his. With a quick wave from his friends’ table, he led Kageyama into the back exit of the bar.

Kageyama’s heart raced. But the roller coaster of emotions made him feel quite alive. He needed to loosen up and maybe Hinata could really help him. So Kageyama lets Hinata drag him out of the bar and into the humid Summer night of Tokyo. But just as they were about to hail a taxi, Kageyama remembered something and he stopped walking. Hinata turned around to face him. “Change of mind?” His voice sounded hurt.

Kageyama smiled and shook his head. He raised his left hand and first stared at his wedding ring. With a long look at the man now standing before him, Kageyama took off the ring and grabbed Hinata’s hand again. “Let me forget.”

* * *


End file.
